The Cupcake bandit
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Richard Moore is offered a job at NCIS but when they arrive, he is forced to prove his skills as a Detective and solve a murder that has just taken place.


Intro: Jimmy: My name's Jimmy Kudo. Or at least it was, until some Men In Black gave me some poison when I witnessed a shady deal go down. I thought I was a goner then and there/ Conan: But instead, the poison shrunk me. Now I'm forced to live with my best friend, Rachel, and her Detective father, Richard Moore under the name Conan Edogawa helping him solve crimes, hopefully gaining hints as to where the Men In Black are. The crimes are small and the clues are mini but with a keen eye for details, one truth prevails!

**Chapter 1**

Detective Richard Moore was in his office with Conan Edogawa, who was sitting on the couch reading a comic. Richard was at his desk, he looked towards the door and saw his daughter, Rachel, walk in. He noticed she was holding something.

"What have you got there?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Nothing, just junk mail-" Rachel replied, noticing a strange logo on one of the letters she was holding, she pulled the letter out.

"This one's for you, Dad" she said handing the envelope to her father.

Richard snatched it off her, reading the logo.

"It's from NCIS!" He exclaimed, opening the envelope.

"Rachel, what's NCIS?" Conan asked her.

"Oh, it's the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They basically do Dad's job but for people who work in the Navy," Rachel explained, turning to her father, "what's it say, Dad?"

"Dear Richard Moore," Richard read, " I have heard fondly of your special technique and of all the crimes you have solved with it. We could use someone like you here at NCIS, please find attached three tickets to Washington, D.C. so we can discuss this further in person. Yours, Director Leon Vance"

Conan looked up from the comic he was reading.

"Haha, yes!"Richard exclaimed.

"You're not really thinking of doing it, are you, Dad?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course I am! Instead of being the famous Private Eye Richard Moore, I'll be the famous NCIS Agent Richard Moore. It's a dream come true. I'm going to discuss this with Director Vance, whether you like it or not, Rachel!" Richard yelled.

"Who are you taking? There's three tickets, remember?" Rachel retaliated.

"That's easy! The two people who can recommend me! Inspector Maguire and Detective Santos!" Richard said, proudly.

Rachel gasped.

"Just send us off to Mum, why don't you? Forget Maguire and Santos, me and Conan are coming with you!" Rachel screamed.

"You can't take the kid!" Richard yelled.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you can just leave him here on his own, where he can be kidnapped or possibly even worse!" Rachel screamed.

"Fine, you two can come, let's go" Richard gave in to his daughter as he walked out.

"No!" Jimmy Kudo thought to himself, "If Richard takes this job, I'll be forced to live with them in Washington and I'll never find the Men In Black!"

"Come on, Conan, let's go!" Rachel called him.

"Uh, coming!" Conan called, running out the door.

The three arrived at Tokyo Airport. They heard someone call Richard's name as they approached the airplane. They turned around to see Inspector Maguire walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Maguire asked him.

"Director vance from NCIS has offered me a job, I'm going to Washington to discuss it with him in person. I decided to bring Rachel and Conan with me. Family first and all" Richard said with a little laugh.

"I see. Me and Santos are held up with a recent kidnapping anyway, we'd just delay you. Good luck, Moore, and if I don't see you again, congratulations" Inspector Maguire said as he walked away.

They started walking up the stairs into the airplane.

"I feel bad leaving while the Inspector has a case I could solve" Richard stated.

"Your business is more important, Dad. NCIS, remember?" Rachel reminded her father as they took their seats.

The airplane arrived at Washington Airport five hours later. The three exited the airport, Richard hailed a taxi and they got in.

"NCIS Headquarters, please" Richard told the driver.

Conan looked around the cab and noticed a keyring hanging from the rearvision mirror.

"Hey, Rachel, did you know this man studies religions?" Conan said.

"Conan!" Rachel scolded him.

"It's okay. He's right, I do" the driver stated.

"How could you tell?" Richard asked Conan.

"It's easy!" Conan said, kicking his legs, "See the little keyring on his rearview mirror? It's not just any book, it's the Bible. And each page opened in it, if you look closely, is written in a different language"

"I see, you're right" Rachel said, looking at the keyring.

"Smart boy you have there" the driver said to Richard.

"Oh, he's not-," Richard started as the cab pulled over, "Thank you"

He payed the driver as they got out of the cab. They looked up at the tall building.

"Here we are, NCIS" Richard stated as they walked in.

They walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Detective Richard Moore, I'm here to see Director Vance" Richard stated.

"Sure, I'll let him know you're on your way up. Eleventh floor" the lady replied.

"Eleventh floor?" Richard exclaimed.

"Come on, Dad, it won't be so bad" Rachel said, pushing her father into the elevator.

"That's what you said about the rollercoaster at TropicalLand" Richard moaned.

The elevator reached the eleventh floor and the three stepped out. They walked to their left, looking around, there were desks inside little open-plan cubicles.

"Detective Moore! I've been expecting you!" they heard a voice say as they saw Leon Vance walk towards them.

"Director Vance! It's great to meet you in the flesh," Richard said as he shook Vance's hand, "This is my daughter, Rachel, and the little runt is Conan"

"I wish he'd stop calling me that" Jimmy thought to himself.

"A pleasure to meet you. Right this way" Vance said, leading them to the stairs as they heard a woman scream behind them.

They turned around to see the elevator held open, a woman with long black hair and a man with short hair run to the elevator.

"Looks like we get to see you in action, Mr. Moore. DiNozo!" Vance called over a tall man with slick brown hair.

Rachel got weak in her knees at the vision of DiNozo.

"Typical woman" Jimmy thought to himself.

"Rachel, ma'am, are you okay?" Vance asked as he caught her fall.

"I think she might need some water" Conan pointed out.

"Good idea. DiNozo, this is Detective Moore from Tokyo, he'll be accompanying you on your case. I'm going to take this young lady to get some water" Vance stated as he took off with Rachel in his arms.

"I think he forgot to mention I'm the famous Detective Richard Moore" Richard told DiNozo.

"THE Richard Moore? The Sleeping Sleuth? Right this way, you legend" DiNozo said, leading him to the elevator.

Conan followed as they got to the elevator.

"This is Au Famore Detective Richard Moore" DiNozo introduced Richard to his colleagues as Conan stepped inside the elevator.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee" the man with the short hair said.

"Ziva David" stated the woman.

"What happened here?" Richard asked, noticing the dead body.

"Speak to him, McNugget" DiNozo commanded.

"Ms. Rockwell here was just about to take the elevator down to the ninth floor and when it opened, she found this body inside it" McGee stated.

"Do we know how the victim died?" Richard asked.

"We found a cupcake wrapper lying next to him, and he is clutching his throat. It appears he choked to death" Ziva stated.

"Where did he obtain this cupcake?" Richard queried.

"I can explain that," Ms. Rockwell said, "I'm a receptionist on the first floor. It's one of my colleague's birthday's today, so there is a table full of cupcakes set up at the front for all NCIS workers to take in honor of it"

"I must have missed that when Rachel was pushing me into the elevator" Richard stated.

"So, Little Navy Officer here ate a cupcake too fast and choked?" DiNozo asked.

"Or he was poisoned" Ziva said.

"Do we know that for sure?" Richard asked.

"No, we need an autopsy. I'll go and call Ducky and let him know" McGee said as he walked out of the elevator.

"I will call Gibbs" Ziva stated as as she, too, walked out of the elevator.

"Who's this Gibbs guy?" Richard asked as he followed her.

"He is our boss" Ziva replied.

Conan looked at the dead body and put his hand to his chin.

"Something about those two scenarios bugs me," Jimmy thought to himself, "If he choked, something as soft as a cupcake couldn't cause instant death. That and the fact that no sane person would eat a cupcake whole. And if it was poison, I noticed the security was pretty air-tight near the elevators, there's no way anyone would get away with carrying potentially harmful toxics anywhere above the first floor. Then how'd he die?"

Conan looked around the elevator, side to side, looked down, looked up and noticed something. A thought struck him.

**Chapter 2**

Conan noticed DiNozo was standing guard outside the elevator.

"Excuse me, Mr. DiNozo?" Conan called him.

"You can call me Tony, kid" DiNozo told Conan as he walked into the elevator.

"Tony. Do you see that?" Conan asked, pointing to the roof.

"See what?" Tony asked, looking up.

"The kind of oval-looking shape. It's very faint but if you look closely, you can make it out" Conan stated.

"Yeah, I see it" Tony replied.

"Has that always been there?" Conan inquired.

"I'm not sure, I don't pay attention to the roof when I use the elevator," Tony stated, "Hey, McSparkSpark!"

"What do you want, Tony?" McGee asked as he walked over.

"This kid wants to know if that faint oval shape's been on the roof before" Tony told him.

"What makes you think I'd know?" McGee retaliated.

"You're a nerd, you probably scan the elevator when you're in awkward situations. And we know you've had plenty of those" DiNozo joked.

"Very funny," McGee said as he looked at the roof, " Nope, I don't think I've seen that before"

"We better tell Gibbs" DiNozo said as he, McGee and Conan walked out.

They walked up to where Ziva, Richard and this old man with gray hair were.

"Boss, I-" DiNozo started.

"Not now, DiNozo" the man with gray hair said, silencing him.

"So, what exactly was Petty Officer Johnson's job?" Richard inquired.

"Petty Officer Johnson was assigned to NCIS' Foreign Items Shipping Team. We are unsure at what level he was" Ziva stated, as she pulled the Officer's ID up.

"He looks wealthy!" Conan pointed out.

"What the-? Conan! I thought you were with Rachel!" Richard excalimed.

"Look at his badge!" Conan pointed at the screen, "It looks like it was made out of real gold!"

"McGee! Take him down to Abby!" Gibbs commanded.

"Come on, squirt! I'll introduce you to Abby, our forensic scientist, you're going to love her" McGee said as he lead Conan away.

"So the gold badge indicates Chokie Chokington was a high-level in his line of work" Conan heard DiNozo say as they rounded the corner.

McGee lead Conan into this room that was blasting with punk music.

"Abs! Abs! ABBY!" McGee called his co-worker.

The music stopped and NCIS forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto, walked around from behind the desk.

"Oh, hi, McGee! Who's this little tyke?" Abby asked as she noticed Conan.

"This is Conan, he's with Detective Moore, Boss wanted him out of the way" McGee stated.

"Hello, Conan, I'm Abby," she said, picking up her beloved toy hippo and handing it to Conan, "why don't you and Bertie go play in my little office?"

She pointed to a little room that had glass walls, Conan walked over to it and sat on the chair.

"Like I want to play with a hippo" Jimmy thought to himself.

He squeezed the toy and it made a flatulance noise. He giggled a bit as he heard McGee ask Abby something. He got off the chair and leaned against the glass wall, pretending to play with the hippo.

"Did you get what Ducky sent you?" McGee was asking.

"I did, I was just about to run some tests on it" Abby replied.

"Let us know what you find," McGee said as he walked out, "and don't let Conan out of your sights!"

"Come on, McGee! He doesn't have much faith in me, does he, Conan?" Abby asked but there was no answer.

She turned around to see Conan was gone, along with her childhood possession.

Conan was just around the corner, holding the toy.

"Why'd I have to bring this thing?" Jimmy asked himself, "oh, well, too late now"

He ran downstairs, where he could feel it get colder. He heard footsteps and hid in the shadows. He saw Gibbs walking in his direction. Gibbs entered the room, opening the two doors, Conan ducked in and hid under the autopsy table.

"What have you got, Duck?" He could hear Gibbs ask.

"Well, the markings on the Petty Officer are quite strange. Both for choking and for poison" Ducky replied.

"Strange how?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, there's a gunshot in his chest. I'd hardly his death was accidental, Jethro" Ducky stated.

"He was murdered?" Gibbs queried.

"The odd thing, though, sir, is that on the victim's back, there's another gunshot in the same spot and the same size" Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, stated.

"The bullet went through him?" Gibbs asked.

"It appears so. We are dealing with a very dangerous killer, Jethro" Ducky said.

"Have we got a time of death?" Gibbs inquired.

"The time of death would approximately be an hour or so ago" Palmer stated.

"An hour?" Jimmy thought to himself, "but we arrived here an hour ago. The body was found five minutes after we arrived on the eleventh floor, there's no way it would be an hour ago. Unless...he was already dead before he entered the elevator"

Conan heard Gibbs leave and jolted out the door while Ducky and Palmer's backs were turned. He sneaked back into the forensics room while Abby was entering data in the computer, he accidentally squeezed the hippo as he tiptoed to the little office. Abby stopped what she was doing and noticed Conan.

"Oh, there you are, Conan," she said, "See, I can take care of you"

"Abby" Ziva said from the doorway.

"Ziva, glad you're here" Abby said, turning to Ziva.

"Do you have information?" Ziva asked.

"You bet I do! I did a fingerprint scan on the cupcake wrapper, there were only two fignerprints on it; the victim's and some lady that couldn't be named's" Abby stated, holding up a printed out picture of the lady.

"That is Ms. Rockwell. The receptionist who found the body" Ziva said.

"The receptionist's fingerprints? What are they doing on the wrapper found at the crime scene?" Jimmy thought to himself, "Waitaminute! The time of death, the hole in the elevator's roof, the cupcake wrapper, it's all making sense now! I know who the murderer is!"

**Chapter 3**

Conan stepped onto a stepping stool, placing the hippo on the bench. He grabbed a slip of paper off Abby's notepad and a pen and started writing.

"Now to lure Richard in!" Jimmy thought to himself.

"This is Rachel, she is the Detective's daughter," he heard Ziva say, "she wanted to know where Conan was"

"You came to the right place," Abby said as she turned around, noticing Conan, "What are you doing?"

Conan dropped the pen as he finished writing, touching the hippo.

"Just returning Bertie to his rightful owner!" Conan replied, smiling as he jumped off the stepping stool

"Good boy," Abby said as she noticed the paper, picking it up, "That's strange"

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's for your father, something about a meeting with Director Vance," Abby said as she scanned over it, "I could've given it to Ziva"

"I'll get it to her!" Conan yelled as he snatched the paper out of Abby's hands.

"Conan!" Rachel screamed but he'd already run outside.

Conan saw Ziva about to turn a corner.

"Ziva!" he yelled, running up to her.

"What is it?" Ziva asked as she stopped, looking at Conan.

"Abby wanted you to get this to Detective Moore" Conan replied, smiling, showing her the note.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Than you, Conan" Ziva replied, taking the note and turning the corner.

Conan noticed a different elevator, he entered it and took it up to the roof.

"Step one in action" Jimmy thought to himself as the elevator arrived on the roof.

He exited it, hiding at the side of the brick wall that surrounded it.

"Now to wait for Richard" Jimmy continued thinking.

He waited for another ten minutes when he finally heard the elevator ding. Richard exited the elevator.

"I wonder why he wanted to discuss it up here," Richard said to noone in particular, "Where is he anyway?"

Richard looked around and saw a little penthouse.

"He's probably in there" Richard said, walking towards the penthouse.

Conan ducked in without being noticed as Richard entered it. Richard walked down a ramp.

"I'm here!" Richard shouted into the dark.

He rounded a corner, Conan followed him as they heard footsteps.

"Director Vance? Who's there?" Richard asked.

"Like you don't know, Detective Moore" said a voice.

"Sorry, old man," Jimmy thought to himself, "Who am I kidding, I'm not, I love doing this!"

Conan opened up his Stun-Gun Wristwatch, aimed for Richard's neck and shot. Richard felt a pain in the neck and got drowsy, stumbling. Conan hid behind the pole as Richard fell asleep as he fell backwards and slid down the pole. Conan stretched out his Bowtie Voice Emulator and set it to Richard's voice.

"You're right," Conan said, speaking into the bowtie, "My cluelessness was just a ploy"

"Go on then, Detective, who am I?" the voice asked.

"You're none other than the first floor secretary, Ms. Rockwell!" Conan replied, making sure the bowtie never left his mouth.

**Chapter 4**

"Very good, Mr. Moore," Ms. Rockwell said, stepping out of the shadows, wearing a black skimpy outfit, "How'd you figure it out? I'm dying to know"

"My first clue was when you found the body," Conan stated as Richard, "You told us you were a first floor secretary yet Agent McGee had told us you were going to the ninth floor"

"So?" Ms. Rockwell asked.

"I'm not done, Ms. Rockwell," Conan continued, "My second clue were the fignerprints belonging to Mr. Johnson and yourself found on the wrapper. Mr. Johnson's body wasn't found until the elevator on the eleventh floor stopped after rachel, Conan and I exited it. If you were coming from somewhere above the eleventh floor, there's no way you could get your hand on a cupcake. My final clue was the faint oval-shape on the ceiling of the elevator"

Ms. Rockwell's eyes widened.

"And how do you suggest I killed Petty Officer Johnson, Detective? I'd love to hear your theory" she stated.

"I'm guessing since there was a bullet wound going straight through Mr. Johnson's chest, you shot him with some kind of high-tech weaponry. Right where you're standing," Conan said, "You realised you had to dispose of the body so you used some other high-tech device to cut a faint, wide enough oval to push it through. If I'm correct, we'll see the faint lines right behind you. Knowing this building well, you knew disposing of his body in that spot, it would fall right through to the ninth floor. Or so you thought. That's why your scream when you found the body was a genuine scream, it shocked you to see that the man you had just killed landed in the elevator and _**not**_ on the ninth floor, as you had planned. The cupcake was merely that belonging to Mr. Johnson himself. Have I missed anything? What I want to know is why"

"Very well, Detective, if you must know, my name is not Ms. Rockwell. I don't even work for NCIS. I work for the KGC, or part of the Soviet Union as they are known. Working here was a cover-up. I had to gain information on certain documents and report them back to the Union, right here. When Petty Officer Johnson surprisingly stumbled across me and saw my face and knew I wasn't who I'd been saying I was, I had no choice but to kill him. I couldn't let him reveal my identity. Just like I can't let you either" Ms. Rockwell said, grabbing out a high-tech gun and pointing it at Richard.

Conan's eyes widened. He let go of his bowtie and noticed a hard dusty soccer ball in front of him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Jimmy thought to himself as he turned Conan's shoes onto super speed and diagonally kicked the ball to Ms. Rockwell without being seen.

"NCIS, put-" Tony got cut off as Ms. Rockwell had kicked the ball towards him, the ball hit him, knocking him out.

Conan looked at DiNozo's unconscious body.

"Oh, no!" Jimmy thought to himself, "I'm sorry, Rachel"

"Throwing a ball at me's not going to work, Detective" Ms. Rockwell stated, about to pull the trigger.

"NCIS, put your weapon down!" Ziva said from behind Ms. Rockwell.

Ms. Rockwell turned around to see Gibbs and Ziva poking through the oval she had cut, pointing their guns at her.

"Put it down" Gibbs said coldly.

Ms. Rockwell put her gun down, looking at the floor.

Conan noticed McGee walk in as Gibbs and Ziva cuffed Ms. Rockwell.

"Tony!" McGee yelled.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious" Conan stated.

"Conan! What are you doing here?" McGee asked him.

"Uh, I got lost," Conan said, scratching the back of his head, "so, how'd you know wehre to come?"

"Abby told us about the forged letter to the Detective" McGee stated.

"Forged?" Conan asked.

"There's no way the Director would hold a meeting as important as the one the Detective has with him somewhere like up here" McGee stated.

"I got to be more careful" Jimmy thought to himself.

**Chapter 5**

Once Ms. Rockwell had been taken off to jail, everyone was back inside and Richard regained consciousness. Director Vance walked up to him, Rachel and Conan were on either side of Richard.

"How are you feeling, Detective?" Vance asked Richard.

"I feel alright" Richard stated.

"I think it's time we discussed why you came" Vance told him.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Director" Richard said.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. Moore, I can't take you on" Vance stated.

"What? Why not?" Richard asked.

"Your sleeping sleuth technique may work in your line of duty but here, it has been proven it won't. It almost got you killed today" Vance told Richard.

"It did?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, Dad, don't you remember? If it wasn't for NCIS, you'd be dead" Rachel told her father.

"I'm sorry, sir" Vance apologised, walking away.

""Oh, no, it's fine, Director" Richard said softly.

Rachel, Richard and Conan got in the elevator.

"Look at this way, Richard, now you'll be able to help the Inspector with that kidnapping" Conan said, laughing.

"Very funny, you little brat" Richard said harshly.

"Come on, Dad, lighten up" Rachel said as she laughed along with Conan.

"So, in the end, Richard didn't get the job he wanted at NCIS," Jimmy thought to himself as the three exited the elevator and NCIS Headquarters, " but the good part is we're going back to Japan, where I can keep finding clues as to where the Men In Black are hiding out"

"Kids" Richard said amongst Conan and Rachel's laughter as they got in a cab.


End file.
